User talk:Ez'rathel/Aegis-Class Assault Carrier
Yep. Thanks for the information, can you help me make up some history for it? I really don't know what to write. :Responding to what you posted on my talk page, I was talking about the pulse drive speed. It is still too fast. As of current, it travels faster than MAC rounds fired from frigates. I'm not really sure what the highest reasonable speed would be, but if you're going to do km/s, it would have to be in the single digits. Also, regarding "in commission," yeah, that is what I assumed you meant. It's just unreasonable that they would use a ship class for so long, when they would have built many successors within that time period. As for the history, I'm sorry that I can't really help you, since I haven't really done much of that with my own ships. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 15:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for the help anyway, I might change it to Km/H to make more sense, and its successor, the Creation-Class arkship wasn't ready for deployment till roughly the year 3000 , when at that point in time, it assumed a support role for the arkship until 3050 When it was officially scrapped and replaced with the Zion-Class Super-heavy Cruiser/Carrier :Regarding EW, it stands for electromagnetic warfare. The whole section, however, is intended for decoys, camouflage, and/or anything that would help prevent the ship from being detected or hit. As I've said, not every section needs to be filled. You can leave some blank. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I was asking because it was the only one I hadn't filled in. Ez'rathel (talk) 19:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Help. Yeah, Could you critique it again Zergling? }} Vessel details and characteristics I realize this is a work in progress, but several details in the article conflict: *The infobox lists the warship's length as 16,480 meters while the text (section Hull/Ship Statistics) describes it as 22,000 meters. *The title of the article indicates the warship type to be a "heavy cruiser-carrier", but the infobox adds a word to produce "heavy assault cruiser-carrier"; lastly, the infobox title reads as "Aegis Class Super-heavy Cruiser", altogether different than either the article title or the infobox. *Also, the infobox describes the operators of the warship class as the "UHST"; however, the text omits any mention of this organization, instead referring vaguely to a "Solar Empire", "United Orion Territories", and a nonspecific "Remnant". In addition to the above, a question about the (currently named) Aegis-class heavy cruiser-carrier: *When you recently renamed the article, you changed the class name on the basis of making it "more appropriate" for the role of the vessel. In that context, what, exactly, is the role of a heavy cruiser-carrier? What is a heavy cruiser-carrier? What sets it apart from a regular carrier or a canon heavy cruiser? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) re Well, I really have no excuse, a majority of things you mentioned are good points, I have no excuse for the inconsistency, while others were just minor things that I knew about, but haven't changed yet. It is a work in progress, and I have a spotty schedule for the wiki time I'm on here, and I'm sadly the only one working on the article. Edit: Also changing it to an assault carrier. --~''Ez' rathel'' 02:15, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Most articles have a single author and are written by that author over a period time. Feedback never goes away - just use it to make a quality article. :) : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 20:13, February 18, 2014 (UTC)